1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to oil-in-water emulsion-forming compositions, oil-in-water emulsions formed upon addition of water thereto, such emulsions having reduced whitening effect when applied to water-wet substrates. More particularly, this invention is related to the preparation of oil-in-water emulsion compositions with polysiloxane possessing at least one hydrophilic moiety that are suitable for use in personal care products, textile treatments, polishing products, gloss enhancements and water resistance treatments.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional oil-in-water emulsions are well known. They are widely used in many applications, for example, in personal care products, such as skin care products and hair care products, textile treatments, polishing products, gloss enhancements and water resistance treatments for hard and soft substrates, such as stones, tiles, rubber, metallic surfaces, wood, textiles, leather, plastic surfaces etc.
Oil-in-water emulsions which contain high levels of oil are usually whitening when applied to water-wet substrates. A non-whitening (i.e., clear and transparent) appearance is an important product feature that is desired in applications such as sunscreen and moisturizer.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide oil-in-water emulsion compositions having reduced whitening effect when applied to water-wet substrates that are suitable for use in personal care products, textile treatments, polishing products, gloss enhancements and water resistance treatments.